


Paper Rings

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [18]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Conversations, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Kumpulan kisah-kisah pendek; bagaimana mereka menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama pasangan sehidup semati. — Pete/Ryan,a bandom fanfiction.





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Pete Wentz (Fall Out Boy) & Ryan Ross (Panic! at the Disco) are on their own; plot and the universe here © Red

_  
_

  * _sleep, honey_

Malam itu Ryan masuk ke kamar pada pukul satu malam. Pete, yang masih sibuk dengan proyek di komputernya, mendongak untuk melihat wajah Ryan yang benar-benar kusut; tidak secara harfiah.

“Kau harus segera tidur,” adalah apa yang Pete ucapkan tepat saat Ryan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur—kali ini, secara literal—dan bergumam tidak jelas untuk menyahut Pete.

“Mmm.”

Pete memerhatikan Ryan yang sudah memejamkan mata, mulutnya agak sedikit terbuka—yep, wanita itu pasti kelelahan, dan Pete tidak bisa menyalahkannya—dan Ryan pun bernapas agak teratur.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menarik selimut yang berantakan di kaki Ryan, dan ia pun merapikan selimut itu sehingga menutupi tubuh Ryan dengan sempurna. Ryan meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimut seperti bayi.

“Selamat tidur, Sayang.”

Mungkin Ryan tidak mendengar. Tapi ada senyum tipis yang muncul di wajahnya; entah karena Pete atau mimpi indah dalam kepalanya.

.

  * _roses_

Salah seorang tetangga mereka, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang energetik sedang membawa buket bunga mawar merah yang terlihat segar. Buket itu didekap erat-erat di dada, sementara pemiliknya bersenandung pelan.

Pete bersiul. Wanita tersebut tersipu malu, berkata bahwa bunga itu dari suaminya untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka yang ke empat belas.

Ryan baru pulang pada pukul delapan malam, karena lagi-lagi lembur dan lembur dan lembur dan lembur menyita seluruh waktunya (oh begitu ia sangat _mencintai_ target). Ketika ia pulang, ia menemukan buket bunga mawar _peach_ cantik dengan _note_:

“SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PERNIKAHAN KE-TIGA  
LEWAT TUJUH BULAN EMPAT PULUH DUA HARI”

“Pete?” Ryan memanggil Pete. Pete yang sedang berada di dapur pura-pura baru tahu akan kehadiran Ryan. (Hal yang sebenarnya adalah dia sudah menunggu dari tadi, bolak-balik melihat jam dinding, dan buru-buru masuk dapur ketika pintu rumah dibuka dan suara langkah kaki Ryan terdengar olehnya).

“Ya?” sahut Pete inosen.

“Kau … membeli bunga ini?”

“Untukmu,” ia berdeham, sok _cool_, kemudian (masih berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin), “kau suka?”

“Kau tahu aku suka bunga mawar warna _peach_? Kebanyakan orang akan membeli mawar merah dan … kenapa harus ‘ULANG TAHUN PERNIKAHAN KE-TIGA  
LEWAT TUJUH BULAN EMPAT PULUH DUA HARI’?” Ryan membacakan teksnya keras-keras.

Meskipun dari perkataannya tidak menampakkan keceriaan Ryan, namun sinar bahagia itu bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang berseri dan seluruh rasa lelahnya luruh pada detik itu juga.

Pete menyeringai lebar. “Arti bunga mawar _peach_ adalah … lambang perasaan setia. Jadi aku hanya ingin memberikannya kepadamu agar kau tahu—“

Ryan mencium Pete sebelum Pete sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Terima kasih,” bisik Ryan, menggenggam buket bunganya dengan erat.

“Mm,” Pete menjawab samar dan menggigit kecil bibir Ryan.

.

  * _coffee & tea_

“Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kau begitu menyukai teh,” Pete berkata, ketika ia sedang menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap dan Ryan yang sedang sibuk mengatur takaran gula di cangkir tehnya.

“Sama seperti aku yang tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kau bisa begitu menyukai kopi.” Kini Ryan meletakkan cangkir tehnya tepat di sebelah Pete, dan duduk di samping pria tersebut.

“Coba.”

Pete menukar posisi cangkir kopi dan teh mereka, sehingga kini cangkir kopi miliknya berada di depan Ryan, dan ia bisa mencium aroma teh hangat, menggantikan sedikit wewangian kopi yang sempat mendominasi indra penciumannya.

“Aku sudah tahu rasa kopi,” ujar Ryan, tak tertarik melihat kopi yang sudah setengah terminum kini berada di hadapannya.

“Kau belum tahu yang ini.”

“Memangnya berbeda?” Alis Ryan terangkat, kini terlihat sedikit terkesan.

“Coba saja.”

Ryan mengangkat gelas mungil tersebut, melihat likuid hitam di dalamnya, kemudian menyesapnya sedikit.

“Bagaimana?”

“Oke. Hanya _so-so_. Um, agak aneh.”

Pete tersenyum. “Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau membuatkanku kopi?”

“Hm?”

Samar-samar Ryan ingat mengenai air yang terlalu banyak atau takaran gula yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Pete.

“Yep, kopi yang kau minum tadi rasanya seperti saat pertama kali kau membuatkanku kopi.”

Kedua mata Ryan membelalak lebar. “Bagaimana kau bisa ingat rasanya?”

“Itu pertama kalinya kau membuatkanku kopi, jadi aku harus menghargai itu, seaneh apa pun rasanya.”

Ryan menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

“Hei.”

“Hm?”

“Kenapa kau menunduk?”

“Aku akan membuat kopi yang lebih enak lain kali.”

Pete tertawa pelan. “Cukup kau ada di sebelahku saat aku menikmati kopi, itu bisa membuat rasa kopinya lebih enak.”

Ryan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya, maka yang ia lakukan adalah meneguk kopi itu sampai habis dan tersedak setelahnya.

.

  * _2 a.m._

Pete membuka kedua mata.

Ia melihat langit-langit kamar yang gelap, hanya diterangi oleh sinar redup dari lampu meja. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan melirik ke samping.

Ryan masih tertidur lelap dengan napas yang teratur dan stabil.

Alarm di nakas menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Pete mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah terduduk, kemudian mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, setelahnya ia baru menyadari bahwa yang harus ia lakukan adalah tidur dan bukannya terbangun di tengah malam—lewat dua jam—dan bengong seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia melirik Ryan lagi.

Wanita yang paling ia cintai dan paling ia kagumi dan paling ia sayangi kini berada di sebelahnya, terlelap dengan tenang dan damai.

Tangan Pete mengusap pelan wajah dan rambut Ryan; ia menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah perempuan tersebut.

Kepala Pete menunduk kemudian mengecup dahi Ryan lembut.

Perlahan-lahan, posisi tubuhnya kembali menjadi berbaring, dan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Ryan; cukup erat untuk menahan posisi mereka berdua, dan cukup longgar agar Ryan bisa bergerak secara leluasa.

“Mm—“ Ryan bergumam dengan inkoheren, sedikit bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Tak lama setelahnya ia kembali diam, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh Pete.

Pete memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Ryan dan kenyataan bahwa ini ada, ini sungguh terjadi dan ini adalah salah satu kenyamanan yang bisa ia nikmati sampai saat ini. Dengan pemikiran tersebut, alam mimpi kembali menyambutnya.

.

  * _lazy day_

Ryan mengerang saat butiran popcornnya jatuh di bawah meja.

Ia sudah berada di posisi yang sangat nyaman. Bergelung dengan selimut tebal dan Pete di sisinya, mereka saling memeluk sembari menonton serial televisi yang sudah lama tidak mereka tonton. Sudah tiga episode berdurasi empat puluh lima menit yang mereka lewati, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka untuk berkeinginan berganti posisi.

Tak sedikit pun terlintas di kepalanya bahwa detik itu juga ia harus membuka selimut, melepaskan pelukannya dengan Pete, membungkuk ke bawah, mengambil sebutir popcorn dan berjalan ke tong sampah untuk membuang remah-remah tersebut. Meninggalkan bentengnya yang nyaman ini? Tentu tidak.

Pete, yang sedang sibuk mengais-ngais popcorn dengan satu tangan, menyenggol tangan Ryan yang masih di dalam stoples.

"Hei,” panggil Pete, supaya Ryan mengangkat tangannya yang masih berada di dalam stoples.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil popcorn itu,” sahut Ryan.

"Bagus, singkirkan tanganmu karena aku mau mengambil popcornnya."

"Bukan, aku tidak mau mengambil popcorn yang jatuh itu."

Pete melirik ke bawah, melihat sebutir popcorn yang tergeletak malang di bawah meja.

"Aku juga tidak," Pete menjawab dengan kasual kemudian mengambil setengah genggaman popcorn dan menyantapnya sekaligus.

Ryan bergumam mengenai betapa lelahnya dia hari ini dan dia hanya ingin bersantai dan dia tidak akan pernah mau mengurusi popcorn itu.

Kedua pasang mata mereka kembali terpaku ke televisi.

"_Damn it_," keluh Ryan saat merasa bahwa ia tidak tenang saat menonton televisi, dan akhirnya bangun dan membuang popcorn tersebut ke tong sampah.

Saat Ryan kembali, Pete sudah menyusun ulang selimut mereka sehingga lebih rapi dan Ryan bisa dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam.

Tangan Pete yang bersih tidak terkena makanan mengelus-elus rambut pendek Ryan, sementara Ryan bersandar di bahu Pete, merasa kehangatan yang sama saat pertama kali mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati serial televisi di akhir pekan.

"Biar nggak jatuh-jatuh lagi," ucap Pete pelan, saat ia mengambil satu butir popcorn dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Ryan. Dengan patuh Ryan membuka mulutnya.

Terus begitu sampai bagian akhir serial sudah ditayangkan dan lagu sudah habis. Pete menengok ketika suapannya tak dibalas; Ryan sudah tidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

  * _video call_

"Angkat. Angkat.”

Pete menatap layar ponselnya dengan gemas. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetuk layarnya dengan gelisah.Ini sudah telepon yang keempat dan ke mana Ryan pergi pada pukul sepuluh malam? Kenapa dia masih belum pulang?

Kedua kaki Pete bolak-balik menelusuri ruang tamu dengan ponsel di tangan.

Oke, mungkin dia lembur. Tapi bagaimana dia lembur kalau Pete sudah konfirmasi ke salah satu teman kantornya dan berkata bahwa Ryan tidak berada di tempat?

Baru saja Pete mau menelepon Ryan lagi ketika layar ponselnya sendiri menyala dan mengedip; panggilan video masuk dari Ryan.

Video?

Pete mengernyit namun segera mengangkat teleponnya dengan cepat.

"Ry—"

Ryan yang berada di seberang telepon melambaikan tangan, wajahnya tersenyum cerah. "Hai."

"Kau kira aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan satu kata? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku kalau kau keluar dari kantor. Temanmu berkata kau tidak ada di tempat."

Seolah tak mendengar, Ryan melanjutkan sapaannya dengan riang, "lihat apa yang kubawa."

Ryan melambai-lambaikan plastik berisi kebab yang sedikit mengintip di balik plastik. Saat ia menjauhkan layar kamera, ia sendiri pun sedang memegang satu dan menggigitnya. "Aku baru saja keluar dari kantor, mungkin waktunya bertepatan saat kau menelepon, dan aku memutuskan untuk jajan. Sudah lama tidak makan kebab."

"Mm hmm," jawab Pete seraya menyipitkan matanya. Ryan terlihat baik-baik saja, sehat, dan ceria. Itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang dan ia bersyukur untuk itu.

"Aku pulang, ya. Mau titip apa?"

Melihat Ryan dengan nikmat mengunyah kebabnya, Pete merasakan lapar yang menerjang perut saat itu juga.

"Takoyaki."

"Takoyaki? Takoyaki makanan Jepang?" Ryan mengerutkan dahinya. “Aku sepertinya pernah baca sekilas di daerah ini—“

"Yep."

"_Random_ sekali, tapi oke. Sebentar aku lihat-lihat dulu."

Layar ponsel kini beralih dari wajah Ryan menjadi tampilan belakang kamera; dimana banyak sekali gerobak-gerobak di pinggir jalan yang menjajakan berbagai macam makanan ringan.

“Nah, itu dia.” Fokus kamera didekatkan pada salah satu gerobak dengan tulisan TAKOYAKI. “Aku matikan dulu, ya.”

Saat telepon dimatikan, ada lengkungan tipis yang muncul di wajah Pete.

Ia baru sadar bahwa sudah lama sekali ia tidak menelepon Ryan via video call.

.

  * _a question_

Pete bertelanjang dada di tengah ruangan pada suatu hari di musim panas.

Perlu diakui bahwa cuacanya sangat panas dan menyengat, membuat siapa pun malas keluar rumah dan malas untuk beraktivitas.

Ryan menyipitkan mata ketika melihat tingkah laku Pete yang mulai bernyanyi keras-keras dan berjoget dengan tidak sinkron di atas sofa.

“Aku terkadang bingung bagaimana aku bisa memilihmu.” Ryan menarik napas panjang, menyesap teh hangat yang ada di tangannya, dan melanjutkan, “maksudku, lihat kelakuanmu.”

Mendengar pertanyaan sensitif dari Ryan, Pete berhenti bernyanyi dan berdeham untuk memulihkan suaranya. “Apa kau ingat bahwa kau bilang kau tidak mau kembali ke kelas saat kita menghabiskan waktu di kantin nyaris melewati satu jam?”

Kepala Ryan berputar dan mulai mengingat-ingat memori yang lalu. Setelah ada sedikit sentuhan mengenai kenangan tersebut, Ryan menatap Pete sungguh-sungguh dan mengangguk. “Saat itu aku merasa kelas membosankan, dan hanya kau yang bisa … membuatku senang. Begitulah.” Ryan mengangkat bahunya seperti orang yang tak peduli, namun siapa pun bisa lihat dari senyum tulusnya bahwa ia benar-benar memaknai setiap perkataannya barusan.

“Apa kau ingat bahwa kau pernah berkata, kau sangat menyukai ciumanku?”

Ryan menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah, meskipun ia tidak membawa cermin.

_Ya, memang ciuman Pete yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan melayang tanpa harus meninggalkan pijakannya sendiri._

“Apa kau ingat kalau dulu kita sering bermain bersama, di kamarmu. Bahkan aku harus memaksakan diri memakaikan baju _Barbie_ di boneka plastik tersebut.”

Ryan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia masih ingat wajah bersungut-sungut Pete waktu masih kecil ketika ia mengajarinya bermain boneka.

“Apa kau ingat kalau kau sangat, sangat mencintaiku?”

_Ya, ia sangat, sangat mencintai Pete. Tidak tahu sampai kapan. Mungkin selamanya._

Ryan mengerjap.

Ia ingat semua yang Pete tanyakan dan jawaban paling sempurna untuk itu. (Tentu, karena ialah yang menikmati pengalaman hidupnya sampai saat ini)

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Ryan, dan Pete bertanya balik mengenai banyak hal sekaligus memberinya kesempatan untuk tahu: ya, memang Pete satu-satunya pria yang ingin ia jadikan pendamping hidup.

“Sampai sekarang pun masih,” ujar Ryan dengan pelan. Satu tangannya mengaduk-aduk cangkir teh supaya ia tidak terlihat terlalu malu.

“Apa?” tanya Pete dengan suara yang sangat nyaring. “Aku tidak mendengarmu.”

“Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, bodoh.”

Pete tersenyum geli. “_I love you too_.”

.

  * _cook_

Ryan membuka kulkas.

Ini adalah hari libur dan bangun pagi memotivasinya untuk melakukan dua hal: olahraga dan memasak.

Ia sudah melakukan yang pertama dan membakar sekitar empat ratus kalori (menurut perhitungan jam pintarnya), namun ia tidak tahu seberapa akurat hasil jam pintar tersebut. Ia sudah mandi dan kini saatnya untuk memasak.

Kedua tangannya sudah lincah memotong bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Ia bolak-balik mengambil daging ham, keju _cheddar_, jamur, bawang, tomat, lada. Di kepalanya ia sudah memikirkan sarapan ala _western_ yang diberi _topping _salsa.

Aroma daging dan bawang sudah tercampur dan merata di atas piring—

“Mm, masak apa?”

Ada kedua tangan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Ryan menoleh dan melihat Pete menaruh kepalanya di pundak Ryan.

“Masak sarapan.”

“Iya aku tahu, masak apa saja, Sayaaaang.”

Ryan mengernyit namun tertawa pelan mendengar itu. Sejak kapan Pete menjadi manja dan _clingy_ seperti remaja? Namun mungkin memang telat puber—

“Nih, porsi untukmu.” Ryan menaruh satu piring di sebelah kirinya. “Aku sudah belajar dari masakan kemarin-kemarin, harusnya hasilnya lebih enak dibanding yang lalu.”

“Mm hmm.”

Pete melepas pelukannya. Ryan merasa ada yang hilang, meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

Satu daging ham dicomot oleh Pete dan ia mengacungkan jempolnya. “Oke, sudah lulus.”

Tersenyum puas, Ryan pun menyiapkan satu porsi sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Terkadang hal sesederhana seperti menyiapkan sarapan dan menikmatinya dengan orang yang sangat kau sayangi bisa menjadi _moodbooster_ paling ampuh di pagi hari.

.

  * _music_

Tangan Pete membuka pintu kayu tersebut perlahan-lahan.

Suasana nostalgia menyeruak begitu saja di pikirannya. Kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu muncul, sepotong demi sepotong, kemudian membentuk fragmen yang ia ingat begitu dalam.

Hal tersebut menimbulkan senyum di wajahnya.

Ia melangkah ke dalam ruangan dan membuka penutup piano besar itu. Piano berwarna hitam dengan desain klasik dan elegan yang dibeli saat itu, karena Pete dan Ryan sudah begitu sepakat untuk membeli sebuah piano yang dapat mereka mainkan bersama-sama. (Sayangnya, hal itu tidak begitu terealisasi karena kesibukan mereka berdua).

Kesepuluh jari-jarinya direnggangkan.

Sudah lama ia tidak bermain piano, atau pun alat musik lainnya yang sudah berdebu di ujung ruangan.

Ketika dua jarinya sudah menyentuh tuts piano, ia mulai merasakan jari yang _mengingat_, mengetahui rasa yang sangat familier dengan tuts piano yang dingin.

Alunan itu membentuk sebuah lagu yang sudah sangat, sangat lama tak ia dengar. Melodinya masih ia simpan dengan rapi di kepala, begitu juga dengan lirik yang ia buat sedemikian rupa untuk seseorang.

Begitu tenggelam ia dengan permainannya sendiri sampai ia tidak tahu ada orang lain yang memasuki ruangan.

Ryan berdiri di dekat pintu yang setengah tertutup; suara piano itu sampai di telinganya saat Pete memainkan piano tersebut dengan lembut.

Ia mulai menyenandungkan lirik yang ia hafal sejak remaja.

Saat itu barulah Pete menyadari dan menoleh, mendapati Ryan tersenyum manis di seberangnya, dan bibirnya pun melantunkan lagu yang sama.

Ryan berjalan mendekat, kedua tangannya memeluk leher Pete. Lagu itu tak berhenti sampai dentingan piano berhenti terlebih dahulu.

“Kau masih ingat,” ujar Pete, setelah beberapa saat ruangan hening dan tak ada yang bersuara.

“Tentu aku ingat. Itu lagu yang kau ciptakan untukku waktu zaman SMA dulu.”

“Mm hmm. Kau masih ingat untuk memainkannya juga?”

Ryan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dulu, ketika zaman sekolah, ia bersikeras ingin belajar berbagai instrumen musik. Kakaknya, Brendon, bisa dan tahu keinginan Ryan, juga ingin mengajari adik perempuannya itu. Namun, Ryan lebih memilih Pete untuk mengajarinya, karena Pete jelas lebih sabar. Brendon benar-benar galak saat mengajar.

“Masih, kurasa,” sahut Ryan setelah beberapa detik memikirkan jawabannya.

“Duduk sini.”

Pete bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada Ryan. Ryan duduk, dan kedua tangannya tampak ragu untuk menyentuh piano. Melihat tindak-tanduk Ryan, Pete segera menyentuh tangan Ryan dan mendorongnya untuk mulai menekan tuts demi tuts piano.

Senandung lagu itu sama lembutnya dengan apa yang Pete mainkan pertama kali.

“Sudah lama aku tidak bermain musik.”

Hal itu diikuti anggukan oleh Pete. Jelas, ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Ryan memainkan lagu tersebut sampai habis dan Pete tersenyum senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Ryan masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, jari-jari Pete bergerak lagi, kali ini membentuk sebuah melodi yang sama sekali lain.

“Itu lagu apa?” tanya Ryan. Ia measa tidak pernah mendengar yang itu sebelumnya, meskipun ada beberapa nada yang sama; hanya samar-samar.

“Lagu baru.”

“Oh?”

“Untuk kita.”

.

  * _photograph_

Pete memutar kameranya berkali-kali.

Ia sudah memikirkan berbagai lokasi yang tepat, model yang sudah ia hubungi dan tema yang dirasa cocok, tapi semuanya terasa mati di kepalanya. Begitu saja; sesaat ia merasa cocok dan dua menit berikutnya ia merasa itu bukan gagasan yang menarik.

Pete meletakkan kameranya di samping papan ketik, kemudian menatap layar komputer begitu intens sampai matanya sakit.

"Pete." Ryan yang sedari tadi membaca buku kini memberi atensi pada Pete yang terlihat tak karuan, rambut pria tersebut acak-acakan.

"Hm," Pete menyahut sekenanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bingung."

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Rileks. Minum kopi."

Pete akhirnya menyerah dengan layar yang semakin lama semakin membuat kedua matanya perih, dan ia menjatuhkan pandangan pada Ryan: membaca buku dengan tubuh tengkurap, kedua kaki menyilang ke atas, pandangan wanita itu kini fokus dengan buku.

Entah apa yang masuk ke pikirannya saat itu, Pete mulai meraih kameranya dan memotret Ryan dengan _angle_ yang tidak ia ukur, tempat yang biasa saja, dan penerangan yang tidak ia atur.

Hanya untuk menghasilkan potret paling bagus dibandingkan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Ryan mendongak.

Pete mengambil satu gambar lagi akan Ryan yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau baru saja memotretku," Ryan berkata, lebih mirip pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan. "Aku hanya memakai tanktop dan celana pendek—demi Tuhan jangan bilang kau akan menambahnya ke portofoliomu."

Pete masih terus memotret dan Ryan segera menutup bukunya.

"Pete, kalau kau mau memfotoku setidaknya saat aku sedang bagus, oh God. Aku terlihat kacau sekali, ya?"

"_Beautiful,_" gumam Pete.

Ryan memutar bola matanya sebal, dan di saat itulah Pete selesai dengan kameranya.

"Tahu tidak, dari kemarin aku pusing mengenai tempat, tema, dan model, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa aku punya ketiga-tiganya di lingkup ruang yang sama."

"Hah?"

"Hasilnya bagus, Ry, mau lihat?"

Ryan, meskipun tidak percaya akan hasilnya karena model pemotretan tersebut adalah dirinya yang tidak bercermin lima jam ke belakang, tetap berdiri karena ia tahu Pete adalah fotografer yang andal.

Pete tersenyum puas.

Selama ini kegalauannya berujung sia-sia.

Ia menyesap kopi hitamnya yang sudah mendingin.

Pada akhirnya ia akan kembali ke akar ia bermula; rumah.

... dan Ryan.

.

  * _paper rings_

Ryan menatap jari-jari Pete yang sedang mengetik dengan serius di komputer, lalu membandingkan jari-jari tersebut dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

Saat itulah ia merasa ada yang janggal.

"Pete, ke mana cincinmu?"

Awalnya, Pete tidak terlalu memerhatikan pertanyaan Ryan. Namun setelah Ryan mengetuk meja dan berdeham beberapa kali, Pete mendongak dari layarnya. "Apa?"

"Ke mana cincinmu?"

"Oh." Pete mengerjap, menatap kedua tangannya yang absen akan perhiasan—cincin pernikahan—yang seharusnya ada di jari manisnya. "Harusnya ada di sini."

"Yup. Harusnya ada di sana. Di mana cincinmu?"

Pete mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan kanan Ryan; terdapat cincin yang terpasang dengan pas di jari manis Ryan, di tangan kanan perempuan tersebut.

"Um."

Isi kepala Pete buyar. Konsentrasinya pecah dan ia sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan laporannya untuk proyek minggu ini. Bagaimana ia bisa ceroboh dalam menaruh cincinnya? Ia yakin seratus persen—yang kini kevalidannya diragukan—bahwa ia selalu memakai cincin itu. Masalahnya adalah di mana dan kapan cincin itu terlepas.

"Pete."

"Aku sedang memikirkannya. Aku yakin bahwa aku memakainya terus-terusan—"

"Tidak ada di jarimu adalah bukti bahwa kau tidak memakainya terus-terusan."

Ada nada dingin di suara Ryan, yang tidak berusaha disamarkan oleh sang pemilik suara. Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Ryan berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar, keluar dari sana, dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Oke, ini gawat. Celaka dua belas. Apa pun itu. Pete bisa merasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir di tengkuknya.

Cepat atau lambat ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

Ia bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki. Seketika tenggat waktu dan proyek musnah di kepalanya, digantikan dengan frasa 'cincin, cincin, cincin' bergaung terus-menerus di kepala.

Kasur ia bongkar. Laci ia buka tutup berulang kali. Lemari ia teliti satu per satu. Kembali lagi ke kasur hanya untuk kembali dalam kekecewaan.

.

Ryan menatap cincin di tangannya dengan pikiran yang kacau. Kenapa Pete menghilangkan cincin pernikahan mereka? Itu adalah salah satu bukti sakral dan nyata akan komitmen mereka berdua, dan Pete menghilangkan itu sangat membuat perasaannya hancur.

Baru saja ia ingin menyeduh teh hangat untuk menenangkan pikiran ketika ada sentuhan di bahunya.

"Aku belum menemukan cincinnya, jadi aku pakai ini dulu."

Pete menunjukkan sebuah cincin buatan ... dari kertas?

"Sebelum kau marah, aku sudah menyiapkan satu lagi untukmu."

Pete mengeluarkan satu cincin kertas lagi, lengkap dengan ukiran permata yang digambar oleh Pete sendiri, dan ia mengenggam tangan Ryan yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku."

Ryan belum sempat berbicara ketika Pete berlutut dengan satu kaki dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Ryan, namun di tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya sudah ada cincin yang asli.

"Pete—"

"_I'm really sorry. I'm a mess. Will you marry me_?"

"Pete."

Ryan ingin sekali melampiaskan kemarahannya, tetapi dengan tingkah laku Pete yang seperti ini, bagaimana dia bisa marah? Malah perlahan-lahan kemarahannya luruh dan digantikan dengan geli di perut, kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

Cincin kertas?

"Oke, kau kreatif. _I'll marry you_."

"Yay!"

Pete bangun dari posisinya dan mereka tertawa bersama. Ryan menatap cincin kertas itu cukup lama.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Ryan menemukan cincin Pete di salah satu jaket Pete.

Tapi Ryan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya sementara waktu.

Biarkan Pete memakai cincin kertas itu dulu.

.

  * _coffee & tea (2)_

“Aku tidak tahu bahwa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini,” Pete berbicara dengan agak keras di telepon. Pete kini sedang berada di ruang tamu, bolak-balik seperti setrika. Ryan memerhatikan dari sudut ruangan seraya menyesap teh hangatnya.

“Ya, aku tahu, _sir_, tapi aku sudah membetulkan semua garis dan proyeknya—“

Ryan tahu Pete sudah berusaha keras untuk menekan suaranya agar berada di level semanusiawi mungkin untuk level orang yang sudah dieksploitasi habis-habisan. Bayangkan saja: Pete sudah mengerjakan proyek dan merapikan portofolio itu, merelakan jam tidurnya yang mungkin lenyap lebih dari tiga puluh jam dalam satu minggu, dan atasannya meminta untuk dibuat ulang. Semuanya. Dari awal. Dari nol.

“Proyeknya sudah kukerjakan sendirian—“

Walaupun tidak mengalaminya langsung, Ryan bisa merasakan kekesalan yang meningkat dan amarah yang berada di titik puncak. Pete sudah memberikan alasan serasional mungkin, bahkan ia memberikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu meskipun, lagi-lagi, tugas yang diberikan tidak semanusiawi yang ia harapkan.

Pete masih berjalan bolak-balik. Ia berdiri di dekat sofa, berjalan ke arah televisi, berhenti lagi di dekat meja majalah, kembali berjalan sampai Ryan yang hanya melihatnya saja sudah mumet.

Sembari mendengarkan ocehan atasnya di telepon, kini Pete sudah melompat ke atas sofa karena sudah bosan berjalan bolak-balik.

Ryan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian mulai menyiapkan air panas dan cangkir hitam polos milik Pete.

“Ya. Akan kukirimkan revisi finalnya.”

Ryan mengaduk kopi dalam diam seraya menyimak percakapan dua arah di telepon yang—mungkin, dan terdengar—sudah mau selesai.

“Baik.”

Telepon dimatikan dan hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Pete adalah melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa seberang. Tembakannya tepat, karena kalau dia meleset lima sentimeter lagi, layar ponselnya bisa retak menghantam lantai marmer.

“Minum kopi selalu bisa meluruskan kepalamu yang penat.”

Cangkir kopi dengan aroma harumnya memenuhi ruangan, kali itu harus Ryan akui, mengalahkan aroma teh yang berada di genggamannya.

Pete menatap cangkir itu untuk beberapa lama.

Setelah beberapa menit, napas Pete sudah mulai agak tenang, dan ia pun meneguk kopi yang diseduh oleh Ryan.

“Gila. Aku benar-benar benci. Kalau aku tidak butuh uang mungkin aku sudah membanting kertas-kertas proyekku di depan mukanya.”

Ryan mengangguk-angguk.

Pete menyesap kopinya lagi.

“Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memintaku untuk memperbaiki bagian yang terakhir, dan revisinya harus dikirim besok pagi. Besok pagi, Ry, Minggu pagi dan dia sudah menyuruhku untuk mengirim revisi. Akhir mingguku sangat menyenangkan.”

Ryan menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryan.

“Dan—“ Pete kembali meneguk kopinya, “kopinya enak, Ry. Takaranmu sudah pas dengan lidahku.”

“Bagus kalau begitu.” Ryan mengeluarkan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. “Kalau aku sudah membuat kopi yang enak, berarti kau tidak perlu meminum kopi kenangan yang kuberikan dulu saat aku tidak tahu apa-apa.”

Dengan kalimat itu, Pete tertawa lepas. “Tentu saja.”

Ryan meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong.

“Lain kali kau harus menyeduhkan teh yang sesuai dengan lidahku.”

“Akhirnya mau mencoba teh?”

Pete mengangguk.

Ryan menghela napas lega karena pikiran Pete sudah agak tenang. Setidaknya, kopi memang adiktif; tapi Pete berhasil mengendalikan dirinya juga berkat kopi, dan Ryan tak bisa mengelak banyak untuk hal itu.

Kapan-kapan ia akan membuatkan teh khusus untuk Pete. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk kamu yang mempercayai karakter dan pair favoritnya di tangan saya! semoga memuaskan c;


End file.
